1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for manufacturing a stamp and is related to a method for manufacturing a wire grid polarizer using the stamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A wire grid polarizer may include an array of parallel wires. A polarization component that is parallel to the wires length direction may be reflected and/or absorbed. A polarization component that is perpendicular to the wires may be transmitted.
The wires may be formed using a lithography process, such as an electron beam lithography process or an optical lithography process. Nevertheless, the productivity associated with the electron beam lithography process may be undesirably low, and the cost associated with the optical lithography process may be undesirably high.
The wires may be formed using a nano-imprint process. In general, different sets of equipment and different processes may be required for manufacturing wire grid polarizers that have different polarization directions.